


Hot Tub Confessionals

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Huntress (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: After being tricked into the Wayne Manor hot tub, Jason and Helena argue and open up.





	Hot Tub Confessionals

Gotham was always the city of extremes. So, when gang wars happen, they tend to focus less on the gang part and more on the war part. Forget going overseas to some desert. If you want action, come to Gotham.

Bruce himself isn't sure how it happened, which was a little disheartening in and of itself. Some new mob boss rose in the ranks fast and started taking over or taking out all other competitors. He even was able to press gang a few of the supervillains in the city. He didn't want to be a crime boss, he wanted to be the boss, as in all of Gotham, turning it into a fiefdom.

It took over a week to get rid of him and that's when Bruce had to call in all hands he could and even loaned the GPD some of his equipment. It was hell, but it was over.

It says a lot when Bruce suggested downtime. This was something that no one thought he would ever do, but when asked he simply said that after such a hard struggle, everyone needed so r & r. That's why everyone was invited to the manor. The place was filled with entertaining distractions and was just what everyone needed.

Most of the gang was in the living room, except Bruce himself. Thought given that Selena was also not present, it was likely they were relaxing elsewhere in private.

“So everyone, what should we do”? Dick spoke, sounding quite excited.

“Well, I don't know about you guys” Tim responded “But I want to soak in the hot tub. My bones be aching something fierce”. 

“Sorry Tim, Jason ran in there the second he came inside. Looks like you and Stephanie will have to wait” Barbara said, causing Tim and Steph to blush.

Hey Babs, remember the first time we were in the hot tub”? Dick asked. Babs' face lit up, remembering that moment. One of many of her lovely youth knowing Dick Grayson. Dick himself has a grin from ear to ear, fondly remembering that moment as well.

“Hey, Tim and I had some fun there too” This statement got everyone looking at Stephanie “What?! Are you really shocked by that”?

“Damn, maybe I should bring Ollie over to that tub. You guys view that thing as some kind aphrodisiac” Dinah said “Hey, where the heck is Helena”?

As if on cue, Helena entered the room, wearing a two-piece bikini with crosses on them like her regular Huntress costume. 

“Hey Bat People, don’t use the hot tub, I call dibs” Before Dick could point out that Jason was already using the tub, Babs silently stopped him as Helena left the room.

“Babs, why did you do that? If Helena finds Jason in there…”

“Don’t worry” Babs interrupted “You know what that darn tub does to people”.

Dick’s eyes widened from the statement, obviously not finding merit in it “Helena and Jason!? Babsy honey, those two are more than likely to kill each other rather than anything frisky”.

“Well then, either way it all works out. Either they end up together and maybe lighten up (and keep Helena away from you) or they fight. We all win something” Babs looked smug, as she felt that she did a good thing. Everyone thought she was nuts and this would backfire.

Jason was sitting in the hot tub, eyes closed and clearly relaxing. His blissing in the bubbling hot water would be interrupted with the sound of a door shutting. Opening his eyes, he sees Helena, his eyes matching hers.

“The hell are you doing here? I got this” Jason was quite upset as he wanted to relax in privacy.

“Well too bad. I am as beat up as you” Helena explained “So either get out, which would be ideal for me, or share”.

After a second or two of scowling, Jason gave in and moved over to let Helena have room. Helena enter the tub, attempting to relax. Jason made no effort to protest further, simply returning to what he was doing. Helena tried to follow suite but couldn’t. The awkward silence was getting to her.

“You know, we could talk since we are both here”.

“Why?”

“Because it’s too awkward and sort of creepy having us just sit here and not say anything” Helena replied. Jason was annoyed at this intrusion already and now he had to talk. Still, it either talk or get yelled at “So, what do you want to talk about”?

“Anything. We never talk much”.

“And who’s fault is that”? Jason was quick to snap back at Helena. It was true that they really didn’t associate. It was strange since Jason talked to most of the ‘masks’ in the city. He and Helena have exchanged only a few words. She generally stuck to Dick or even Tim. 

“You were welcome to talk, jerk. Not like anything is stopping you” Helena snapped. Girl could give as good as she got in the verbal back and forth department. And she didn’t take crap, which Jason could admire.

“You hang around Grayson and Tim. Like I need to endure the force sexual tension you give Dickie Boy. There are already enough women giving him that crap” Which is all true. Yes, she did force some sexual tension around Dick, even though Helena couldn’t stand him a lot of the time. It was a little game of hers. 

“Don’t be jealous”.

“Ha” Jason was quick to reply, rather loudly “Why is it that people think I’m jealous? It’s not jealously, it’s annoyance. I got over my resentment of him ages ago. Now, I’m just sick of hearing about how perfect he is”.

Helena gave a small laugh of her own “Honey, that boy is many things but perfect he ain’t. Look at his relationship with Oracle. If it wasn’t him messing up it was her. And they there’s Kori, who he practically drove from the planet for a while. And that’s just the relationship stuff. You can’t imagine what else I have heard”.

At the sound of that, Jason flashed a smile a mile long “Oh, do tell”. Helena then matched Jason’s grin with one of her own, clearly liking having someone to gossip to “Well, I overheard Babs say that Dick’s idea of breakfast the next morning is a bowl of oatmeal”

“Oh god, how lame is that? I would at least cook some damn eggs” Jason had a sense of pride over that fact that he did something that was better than Dick. He knows that its petty, but after all this time of being the “lesser” Robin, he couldn’t help it.

“Good that you have some sense” Helena commented “At least Babs got something. Dick didn’t give me shit the next morning”.

“Anyway” she continued “He apparently also clips he nails while on the couch….and in front of Babs”.

“Dear god and I’m the one they call a slob”.

This felt good, talking like this. Jason and Helena remarked how much the two got along in the short time. Granted it was bonding over mocking Dick.

“Jason, can I ask you something”? Helena asked, causing Jason to look up “Why are you, well, you? I mean I had some bad times and am, buy my own admittance, a hot head. But you seem to be in that state most of the time”.

Jason’s face sunk, not really wanting to open up. Yet, he sensed that Helena was one of the few people that he could talk to, someone who would understand and not brush it off or be condescending “We might be born of tragedy, but we went in different directions. You were born of born of a mafia family; I was born to a low-level thug. When your folks were killed, someone took you in, while I had to fend for myself, until Bruce took me in. And you didn’t get the front end of a crowbar and a bomb in your face. You didn’t get ripped back into life. And while you get some respect despite your own short comings, I’m still a pariah”.

Helena understood. Despite her own traumas, she had a much better run of things than Jason did. Outside of when he was Robin, Jason’s life was one of struggle, more akin to an animal surviving than a human. 

“Something tells me part of you is still on those streets and in that warehouse” It was an observation, a good one. 

“Maybe I am. I carry those memories with me a lot” Jason said with a heavy heart. Yet saying this was uplifting. Helena was a good listener. And now she was sitting right in front of him, a few inches from his face. Helena leaned forward and gave him an affectionate hug and a light kiss on the cheek before breaking the embrace.

“You know” Jason said, “This tub has a rather steaming history”. 

“Oh really? Is that why Babs didn’t tell me you were in here”?

“That or she wanted to get a laugh out of us bickering” Jason knew Babs as much as Helena did and she was indeed one to do this. 

“Hey, why don’t we mess with her a bit” Helena’s grinned at the suggestion.

A few moments later, Jason and Helena left the hot tub room, bickering all the way.

“Stupid cow”.

“Filthy street rat”.

The arguing was load and heated. The two of them going back and forth until they reached the living room. Helena was the first to speak.

“Nice gag, Babs! Next time play this shit on someone else. I’m not here for your entertainment”.

“Neither am I” Jason added on, “I thought you wouldn’t play this crap on me. Especially after all the crap about me being immature. Maybe you should look at yourself there, Babs”!

The words of the two only brought about amused giggling from Barbara, who felt that she got what she wanted out of the whole ordeal. The rest of the gang were less that enthused and felt that Babs was being childish. Jason and Helena didn’t stay long and left to change.

“Jay has a point there, Babsy” Dick said, “This was a little bit childish of you”.

“Oh stop” Babs replied, sounding carefree over the thing “It was just a little fun. After all we went through, a little immaturity is fine”. 

After changing, Jason and Helena said their goodbyes, rather abrasively and walked outside. The moment they closed the door and where sure that no one could hear them, they broke out in laughter.

“I can’t believe they bought that. I must be a better actor than I thought” Jason said, feeling happy with how thing turned out. 

“No kidding. After all this time, I thought Barbara would see through my bs” Helena explained, “Guess being smug means she can see it all too well”.  
Jason and Helena looked at each other, flashing smiles “You know, Jason” Helena spoke “I have a few more juicy stories; some even about Babs too”.

“How about lunch then”? Jason asked.

“Gladly. Lets go”.


End file.
